


Breaking Waves

by AlienStarlight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, POV Bisexual Character, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienStarlight/pseuds/AlienStarlight
Summary: Dedicated to my fave Goth mermaid fictional gf! I wanted to do a one-shot but then I started writing different scenarios, probably same AU/timeline though. Basically, Mermista pining over Adora, because I like their interactions in canon, few though they may be (let me ship it!!).There's one with Seahawk and that's uhh painful, sorry about that.May conclude with happy Mermista/Adora at some point, I intend to write more!ADORISTA (don't read if you dislike this ship)(Written in third person, from Mermista's POV)





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride, everyone. What's more relevant than gay pining? 
> 
> This one's introspection on Mermista's part. The next chapters are interaction between characters. Hope you like it!

Ruling Salineas wasn't as easy a task as the others seemed to think.

Mermista wasn't usually one to complain. Okay, maybe she was, especially if it involved groaning until her grievances were alleviated the tiniest bit. But she wasn't usually one to complain about the royal duties to her nation. 

Yet, these days it was all she wanted to whinge about. It took every ounce of self-control not to broach this peevish subject with the other Princesses, or even Seahawk, because she knew if she began it would lead to a really bad habit. She couldn't let herself be seen as unfit for her position, not even subconsciously by those who were her friends. 

But Salineas was just so _big_ ; apart from the limited coverage on land, the wide open seas for miles were all under her jurisdiction, along with their hidden cities. Not to mention the leagues which differed by area. 

She'd barely been able to keep track of her civic duties before... Now that she was actively one of the Princess Alliance, she was definitely struggling a little. 

But Mermista couldn't help drifting more and more towards the noble cause of the Alliance. Wasn't it worth winning the war, securing harmony for her people both above and below water? 

Still, her heart beat traitorously faster within her as her thoughts inevitably turned to what she feared might be her actual motivation for Alliance involvement. 

Adora. 

Adora was a straightforward personality, one that Mermista could appreciate. She was practical, brave, and strategic. She knew what she cared about and that she would fight for it. 

She also could turn into a tall, dangerous hero lady who could benchpress the entire Princess Alliance without breaking a sweat. 

She-Ra was of course the mythical hero they all needed and appreciated having around. Strong, capable, born to lead the charge. The bolder and glamorous persona that understated Adora donned to save the day. 

It was simple: Mermista saw Adora transform for the first time back when she was saving her kingdom, and garnered a very instant crush on She-Ra. No big deal; crushes were a dime a dozen, the only issue she'd ever had with affection was that Seahawk kept finding a way to slide back into hers. 

Why, then, was it Adora that was starting to make her feel so unlike herself? She-Ra made her feel lightheaded and warm and begrudgingly admiring; it was a very familiar physical reaction, although not purely so. But Adora? Adora was making her feel things she hadn't realized she was even feeling, until it was too late, until these emotions were too full to be swept aside carelessly. 

Mermista considered these things, these snatches of emotion that had seemed so innocent at the beginning: little sparkles of wonder at Adora's sharp observations, internal humour at her endearing obliviousness due to her upbringing. Her offhand statements that made Mermista see a different perspective, muttered jokes that lifted her mood.

The way Adora always seemed to just _get_ her. Even when Mermista would have assumed she wouldn't have, couldn't have related at all, Adora still managed to understand her, and it made her weak, made her want to do the most revolting thing she could do for more than two seconds: smile.

She'd fallen in love with Adora. 

It was so easy, that was the problem. The two of them got along so well, even when they disagreed. There was a maturity that came with the serious blonde, and the slight gap in their ages melted away with it. If anything, Mermista tended to be the one who ultimately seemed childish, and even though she hated how that turned out, Adora never actively made her feel bad about it. 

That was the other thing. Adora respected her, she had from the very start, in a quiet stable way that Mermista wasn't used to. People were more likely to be intimidated by her, or put off by her and therefore difficult on purpose. Seahawk, being the biggest difference in her life, held a sparkling fervour over everything she did (she did not dislike it, although sometimes his intensity grew ludicrous). But Adora, Adora regarded her as an equal and it showed, despite their differences. 

Of course, Adora regarded everyone as equals, to a certain extent. Mermista wasn't blind, she knew she wasn't special. But still, was there not a certain camaraderie between them that wasn't as platonic? She was often jealous at the friendship with Glimmer, and even the one with Bow, but was there not a quiet mutual admiration to the one she herself was blessed with? She was certain Adora didn't look at either of them the same way she sometimes glanced at Mermista; with knowing, yet also a scrutinizing look as if still drawing conclusions. 

As if she was still trying to figure her out. 

What about herself? Mermista mused as she rested her cheek in her palm, gazing at her bored reflection. Was she really as understanding of Adora as she liked to think? Almost certainly not. There was so much about her she didn't know, so much about her past and her upbringing and her connection to She-Ra that would always evade Mermista. Not to mention, the growing bonds she made with others that Mermista was too hesitant about initiating as well. 

It was painful, really. Ruling Salineas suddenly seemed easy in comparison. 

\--


	2. Fair Weather (Adora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista likes clouds and rain but she doesn't mind the sun from Adora's smile.

It was a lovely day outside, as it always was in Bright Moon. Mermista stifled the urge to roll her eyes, turning away from the wall-length window and settling her gaze instead on Perfuma and Frosta, who seemed to be simultaneously bickering and conversing. That is, Perfuma was trying to talk about how pretty Frosta's coat was, and Frosta had seemed to take this as an insult of sorts. 

"-mightier than most of the warriors on all of Etheria-"

"Oh, but of course! I never said otherwise."

"Well then, I'd appreciate more substantial comments than ones regarding the style of my apparel."

Mermista stared deadpan into space, pretending there was an audience to appreciate her reaction to Frosta's lofty vocabulary. Perfuma, however, was nothing if persistent; her lilting voice changed from its hurt tone to a sing-song declaration. 

"But it was a compliment! After all, you can't fight crime if you're not cute!"

Hastily snapping her gaze to Frosta's face, Mermista was instantly rewarded by her look of seething outrage. Unfortunately, though, Glimmer chose that moment to exit the Meeting Hall, so she would never get to hear Frosta's rebuttal. 

"Princesses! Thank you for waiting," she marched to a halt before them as Bow and - Mermista's heart lurched slightly even as she quickly looked away- Adora exited the Meeting Hall too. "The new information that came in was vital, and- you know what, let's reconvene in my room." 

"Ooh, yes!" All of them turned to Frosta, who seemed to realize she'd momentarily channelled Perfuma's bright enthusiasm. "Er, I mean, that seems like a rational location to discuss Alliance matters. Lead the way, Glimmer."

"Right," muttered Glimmer, and Mermista almost grinned at the look on her face. "Come on, everyone."

Bow and Adora were chattering away as they moved through the grand corridors of the palace, and Mermista folded her arms in annoyance. How was it that Bow and Glimmer always had something to talk about with Adora, endlessly? Even best friends ran out of things to say eventually, right? 

Frosta and Perfuma were both conversing with Glimmer now, although Perfuma eventually got tired of Frosta cutting her off to hog the winged Princess's attention. The kid really admired Glimmer, and Mermista thought it was kind of funny how annoyed that made Glimmer. Bow, upon noticing, engaged Perfuma in discussion instead. 

Adora turned to her then, and it was almost slow motion as she hitched a small smile onto her pleasant face. Mermista gave herself a little shake internally.

"So, what did you think of the border conclusion?" She asked in her usual serious manner. Which was irrationally adorable, just like her name, oh Mermista get a grip. 

"Uh, yeah," she began monotonously. "I guess it was the sensible solution. It's not like we can just, I don't know, spare a hundred soldiers for the Eastern Ridge."

"But a fire signal system?" The blonde sounded as skeptical as she had in the meeting earlier when it had been proposed. "That just seems too... There are so many things that could go wrong with that. It's not like we're living in the dark ages!"

"Some people might say we are," Mermista retorted. Adora shot her a look, and she sighed. "Look, Princess, flares might draw further unwanted attention, and it's expected. Magic is great, but it's a mostly magicless population on that side of the border. And they already have the fire towers in place..."

"Yeah, outdated ones," Adora said under her breath. 

"Mm I dunno, Adora, your counter-solutions were good but not as fitting for the situation. Glimmer's mom was right. If troop resources are stretched thin, and that area isn't even worth capturing...then what's the big ish?"

"The 'ish'," Adora said, making exaggerated air quotations around the word, "is that we need to be on guard! We can never be too careful, even with low-risk areas. This is the Horde we're-"

"'We're talking about', yeah yeah," Mermista groaned. "I know, you've said that a million times."

Adora huffed, glaring forwards. It was ridiculous how attractive she was even when she was upset, and Mermista almost resented the urge to never let Adora be upset for any reason. 

"Maybe you can just talk to Glimmer's mom about it again, if you think it's that important. Pretty sure she respects your input enough to reconsider."

This seemed to placate the younger woman, as Mermista noted the slight relaxing of squared shoulders beside her. 

"Hmm. Maybe. I'll think about it. It could be that I'm nitpicking again."

"You're not much of a nitpicker, Adora," she said immediately, surprising both Adora and herself. Clearing her throat, she amended. "I mean, you can be, but I guess it's because you think something matters. And, I _guess_ you're usually right."

"Oh. Hmm. Thanks, Mermista." That smile was back again, at full blast, and it was a damn sight nicer than any clear Bright Moon sky. 

"Okay, ladies- and Bow," Glimmer waved them into her bedroom, closing the door behind Adora and Mermista. "We just got wind of a new camp being erected on the northside of Leveya, suspected to be Horde soldiers."

"What?" Perfuma looked worried. "But why would they be there? That's..."

"Yes, that's a relatively quiet place, and it's close enough for us to keep an eye on-"

"Exactly, which is why we think there must be something up their sleeves to make them brave enough to be there." Bow crossed his arms, finishing Frosta's sharp statement. 

"It's been decided that a spy will be dispatched to observe the camp for now," Glimmer flew up to her bed, grabbing something that was on her covers. "But-"

"You think it's worth checking out," Mermista finished, resting a hand on her hip as the pink-haired girl landed back in front of them. "By us."

"Maybe," conceded Glimmer, shaking out a folded map. "The parameters of Leveya are mostly unguarded, but-"

"But there's just nothing much going on there." Adora started pacing at the edge of the group. "No high number of civillians, no sites of interest... Nothing. This could be a simple storage setdown, or a distraction."

"In which case, it's possibly weapon storage, or so Adora told us," Glimmer continued, and Mermista kept her eyes on Adora's pacing. "But if it's a distraction..."

"Then the Horde might be counting on us to be as far as possible from their actual point of attack." Mermista finally looked away from Adora to Bow, contemplating his statement. 

"So.. We don't go to their camp." Frosta looked at Glimmer with a frown. 

"Since we're sending out a spy, it's probably best to wait until we gather more intel on what's going on there." Adora walked over to stand next to Glimmer.

"But we do think this is something worth being aware of," Glimmer finished, looking at each of them in turn. "Just in case it does turn out to be nasty Horde business."

"Right," Perfuma said determinedly. "Then we will strike them with our fury!"

"And retribution." Frosta grinned.

"Considering the lack of civillian settlements around, both of those should be good attacks." Adora smiled, and Mermista wondered if strategizing in War was really supposed to be this lighthearted. 

Probably not. But then their eyes met over the general din of the rest of the team, and she didn't really care.

\--


	3. Unlikely Confidante (Perfuma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission with clever Perfuma, Mermista wonders if she's really as impenetrable as she thought she was.

"I do not see why you have to be such a grouchy grump all the time."

Mermista grit her teeth, taking in a sharp inhale of air and breathing back out as slowly as possible. 

It was inevitable that she would get paired with Perfuma again on this mission, considering that the best-friend-trio had decided to leave Frosta in charge of manning the Fort (Glimmer worried about the youngest Princess's safety a lot more than she let on). 

But it still left a bitter taste in her mouth. Not even because Perfuma sometimes got on her nerves... No, mostly because it meant she barely got to spend any time with Adora. It just wasn't fair. 

And it made her all the more irritable, which made her time with Perfuma all the more strained.

"Wait, you are going too fast!"

"How," she whipped around to glare at the taller woman. "Am I going too fast? We're scouting the area, not taking a stroll."

"We're supposed to look out for anything strange!" The pretty hippie set her hands on her hips sulkily. "You can't do that by rushing ahead."

"Actually, I can." Mermista cocked her head to the side, expression doubly bored. She knew she probably shouldn't overdo it, but what the heck. "It's not my fault you're so slow."

"Slow!" Perfuma exclaimed, and Mermista almost felt bad- the flower lover was not the best at dealing with criticism or negative remarks; in fact, she seemed averse to conflict in general. 

"Yeah." She turned back to the trail, ignoring the offended spluttering. She wished for the hundredth time that they could join the golden trio, but she knew they were split up for the strategic advantage. 

A tense silence followed for what seemed like forever, even though Mermista did stop stomping ahead as if she was running a marathon. Probably, that's what appeased Perfuma into a more forgiving mood, as she found out after they covered most of their assigned route without anything eventful happening. 

"So," Perfuma started softly, and the sudden deigning to talk to her again startled Mermista enough to look back at her curiously. "How are you handling it, both the Alliance and your kingdom?"

"What do you mean?" She didn't hide the flicker of confusion that she knew had crossed her usually stoic face. Perfuma was also a Princess, and also in the Alliance... So was Frosta, and Glimmer, and even Spinerella and Netossa. All of them knew what it was to juggle their royal duties with the calling of the Alliance. 

"I mean, it must be hard with how big your kingdom is," exclaimed Perfuma, her big eyes trained on Mermista's face. "I know that Salineas covers a lot of ground under water, and doesn't that include some of the deeper terrain? I've always wanted to go to the underwater cities, I heard tell of its beauty... But it must be a lot to keep running."

It was odd, Mermista had never really expected any of the other Princesses to have noticed that. Now that she thought about it, if she had been waiting for one of them to think about it, she probably would've expected it to be Glimmer or even Frosta...not Perfuma. 

"Yeah," she offered in her usual deadpan way. "I mean... It's kinda a drag to be on top of everything when there's no real way to achieve that. It's mostly because the underwater cities have no consistent way to monitor certain laws that are easier above water."

"But I heard it's relatively safe down there..."

"Well, it can actually be just as bad. I mean, there are dangerous creatures even in the shallower regions, but there are centuries-old measures in place against them. So yeah, maybe it is safe, I guess. Most of the problems are the usual civic and territorial stuff, apart from Horde crap."

"Doesn't it tire you out to make as many trips as you do between Bright Moon and Salineas?" 

Mermista rubbed the back of her neck, glancing at the thin woman beside her. She wasn't looking at Mermista but her expression was still one of mild concern. 

"Sorta. But it's worth it to be here, right?" She thought fleetingly of her brief exchange with Adora that morning. 

_"I'm sorry you had to cancel your trip back this morning. Hey, you look really tired, you okay?"_

_"Don't worry about it. And yeah, I'm good."_

_"Well... Just be careful, maybe get Perfuma to be extra alert f-"_

_"Adora, it's fine, I can handle myself."_

_"...if you say so."_

_"But uh, thanks."_

_"No problem..."_

"Worth it, yes. We're doing so much good together, we're fixing history!"

Mermista refocused on the present, not bothering to shush the re-energized volume of her companion. 

"Yeah. History."

Perfuma lowered her enthusiastic fists, looking at her in an uncharacteristically knowing way. Mermista raised an eyebrow. 

"What?"

She seemed to hesitate, but when she spoke it had a sly undertone. "Perhaps it's worth being here for more than that reason?" 

They were reaching the end of their trail and hadn't stumbled upon anything untoward. Mermista frowned, turning to Perfuma. "Like what? You mean our powers?"

"Powers...or maybe because of someone with power," she still had that tone in her voice, and it was starting to make Mermista feel uneasy. "A powerful someone, you could say."

"Uh, if you're talking about Hordak, then yeah that's pretty much why we're-"

"No! I'm talking about Adora, you silly!" 

The exasperation would've been amusing if her statement hadn't been so annoyingly unenlightening. "What about Adora? Are you talking about She-Ra's powers?"

Now there was a look she hardly saw on Perfuma's ridiculously pretty, usually relaxed face: impatience. 

"Mermista. You can't be telling me you don't know...yourself?"

"Ughh. Start making sense," she snapped, crossing her arms. "Or I'm ditching this conversation."

"I mean, Adora is your 'worth it'. Isn't she a pretty big reason that you're here so much despite your duty? I can't be wrong..."

It hit her like a brick, to the head, and suddenly she had to sit down. Quickly putting out a hand to the closest tree, she shifted her weight against it for support. 

Perfuma _knew_. Oh Neptune, she wasn't _obvious_ , was she? 

"Oh no..Are you alright?"

"Uh." Mermista dared not look up, she had the awful suspicion there was a burning red tint beneath her dark skin. "Yeah. Just peachy."

"Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine," she insisted, drawing in a deep breath and letting go of the bark. If only she had gotten more sleep the night before. 

"Uhm, forget I said anything." Perfuma looked a little like a kicked guppy, and Mermista suddenly had the insight that the hippie was berating herself internally. "I apologize."

"No, it's, it's okay." She crossed her arms, looking away and hoping her face wasn't too moody at the moment. "I guess I just... didn't expect that. You don't have to be sorry about it."

"I didn't think..." Her voice was small as she trailed off, and Mermista sighed. Did this annoying dandelion of a royal know how to keep a secret? She hoped so. 

"Yeah, okay, I guess I... I mean, Adora is the reason we're all here. She brought us together-"

"I think Glimmer did that," Perfuma interrupted, and flinched slightly at Mermista's scowl. "But yes, Adora was... She was the seed that sprung everything forth, I suppose."

"Seed," Mermista groaned. "But yeah. Look. Adora...she's special, right? Obviously. We all know that. I mean, she's She-Ra. She's also, I mean, she's Adora, which is. Pretty amazing on her own. Ugh-"

Perfuma burst into laughter as Mermista stuttered to a halt and covered her face in mortification.

"You are very admiring of the She-Ra," she said in that coy way. "But you are more admiring of Adora. Am I right? She is the biggest reason you keep coming back so often. More often than me, and I'm closer!"

"Ughhh. Mayyyyybeee." Mermista didn't bother removing her hands. 

Perfuma laughed again, wrapping a hand around the sea princess's arm and dragging her over to sit on a tall boulder. 

"Tell me about it." She demanded, tugging on her arm. "Don't be like that, Mermista, I won't tell anyone!"

When she unshielded her face reluctantly, Mermista saw Perfuma's sparkling eyes and groaned again. She really hoped she wouldn't regret this. 

\--


	4. Being Unfair (Sea Hawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think this took place after Seahawk got his impromptu Real Talk session with Scorpia.

-and I swiped at his hat and knocked the rogue back into place, naturally-"

The grass under her back was springy, cool even through her clothes. The blades tickled at skin where her arms were bare, and even though she usually hated the idea of being so accessible to bugs and whatever, she was actually too zonked out to care. 

The skies were beautiful, utterly fascinating today; it was dusk and it was a rainbow of hues that stretched as far as her eye could reach. 

"-and... Hmm. Mermista?"

That blue in particular, that dusky pastel that turned lighter right before it melded into green, didn't it resemble the shade of her eyes? Funny, that, because she swore that when She-Ra took her place, the blue in her eyes became brighter, icier, steel-

"Mermista!"

She broke out of her contemplation of very important subjects, turning to the serious face of the person lounging beside her. Who was currently extremely offended at her lack of attention.

Whoops. 

"Yeah," she said belatedly. "Definitely."

She didn't even try to sound convincing. 

Seahawk sighed, and the sound didn't hit her the same way it usually would. Somehow, it seemed sad and long-suffering in earnest, as opposed to another overly-dramatic affectation. 

"If you were so uninterested in my recent adventures, you could have just said so." He turned back to face the sky himself. "I wouldn't have bothered you with the details."

"Hey, don't get stormy on me, sailor." She frowned at him. "I just spaced out for a moment."

"A moment or the entire last fifteen minutes?" For someone who was so wrapped up in his own yarn, Seahawk was uncomfortably spot-on. 

"Uhhh," she deadpanned, ignoring the disappointed look he threw her. "Toss-up?"

"It seems to me, Princess Mermista, that you simply do not enjoy my company the way you did before."

"Come on, that's not true. I didn't enjoy it that much before either."

The complete lack of reaction to that, no affronted comment or indulging chuckle, was what really tipped her off to his change of mood. She half arose to lean on her arm, turning to look down at him. 

Seahawk wasn't projecting his feelings onto his face as he stared up at the heavens, but she'd known him for so long now. Even someone as defensive and insensitive as her knew his tiniest signals by now; she secretly prized herself on it. The slightest downwards turn of his mouth, the way his eyes were slightly wider than usual, pulled out taut at the corners. He was sad, downcast, carrying some weight that he'd somehow managed to keep to himself, which was rare of him to do with her. 

"Okay, that was a joke," she admonished mildly, scrutinizing him. "Come on, if I didn't like your company, why would I be here right now?"

"Because I harassed you into spending time with me without your other friends?" He looked like he was going to say more, but stopped himself. 

"Okay, but you always harass me in general. That's your thing. Doesn't mean I gotta say yes." She didn't like the way he was still avoiding her gaze. 

He was silent for a while.

"Maybe that's the issue," he said quietly.

"What's the issue? I meant I didn't have to say yes but I did. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes." It didn't sound like an agreement, but he wasn't saying anything further. 

Mermista grimaced. He usually didn't get like this, and it was weird and she didn't like it. But she had a bad feeling about doing her usual "whatever" and lying back down, so she restrained herself. 

"Okay. What's wrong?" Her eyes stayed on his face, waiting to read it. Almost as if he knew what she wanted to do, Seahawk turned away slightly to look off into the expanse of grassy fields around them. 

"Absolutely nothing. I didn't mean to be so dramatic, Princess, never mind it."

"Nonsense. I know you're not okay, I can tell when you're upset."

"I certainly would think not!" He finally turned back to meet her eyes, his own blazing. "And I'm not upset."

"Sure you're not," she said sardonically. He looked away angrily. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. It doesn't mean I don't like being around you."

She didn't notice the way the tense rigidity in his frame seemed to seep out of him, but she did notice the way his expression lapsed back into sadness even just from the side of his face. 

"Hey, I mean it."

"....but."

"Huh?"

Seahawk sighed, and wiped his face carefully blank. She watched, bemused by this cautious side of him. 

"Seahawk-"

"What about with me?"

She tilted her head slightly. "What?"

"You said you didn't dislike being around me. But do you like being with me?"

He turned to her again, then, and she saw the flush beneath his face, though he kept his expression boldly determined. 

"Uhh," she kept the flush in her own face out of mind, not wanting to get embarrassed. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is, Princess Mermista, you know how I feel about you. How can you possibly not know?" Between his outright declarations and flamboyant gestures, he meant. But she did know, even in the quieter actions he probably didn't realize conveyed it.

"I... I don't know," she said, suddenly flustered out of her usual cool-headedness. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like I said no before. Well. I mean..."

"But you do not seem to be very serious about saying yes, either." He said softly, searching her face. "And lately, you've been really distant. I'm starting to think you discovered that your feelings...are a no."

Wow. She really didn't expect to feel so awful and wretched right now, especially since she'd started to come to that exact same conclusion herself. Maybe she'd severely underestimated how much this ridiculous man had shantied his way into her heart. 

"I... I-" she suddenly grew tired of leaning on her arm, and in a strangely awkward motion returned to lying on her back. "..."

The silence stretched between them, and for the first time in very many years, Mermista actually felt the urge to cry. 

"It's okay." The disappointment was so intense in his voice that she almost mistook it as her own. "You don't have to say anything right now. It was unfair of me to spring this on you without warning."

She made a dull sound in her throat, which felt like it had a rock wedged inside it. 

"Just... Tell me soon, if you'd decided we... were not meant to be. I... I can live without an immediate yes, but I cannot drag myself forwards with hope for a belated no."

It took a few minutes for her to respond, but she did, eventually. It wasn't a definite answer either way, but she hoped that he knew she took his request to heart and would be thinking about this for nearly every moment until she knew the answer. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
